After the Gold Rush
by ms. rosey cheeks
Summary: someone comes into tonys life and askes him to do an unsual favor. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

The elevator door opened and out walked this beautiful young girl. Tony noticed her right away. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown; he could tell that her eyes were a hazel green (he was just that good). She had a small waist and long legs which could be noticed in the suit she was wearing.

She walked over to Tony's desk "are you special agent Anthony Dinozzo?" she had a soft but strong voice.

Tony just stared at her, she looked very familiar. Ziva yelled "answer her Tony!" that pulled him out of his trance. Ziva answered for him before he got the chance "yes he is agent Dinozzo is there anything we can help you with?"

The girl replied "maybe, but I just really need to speak with you Tony" she said turning back to him.

Tony finally spoke and with a big grin he asked "well what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

The girl looked over at Ziva "can we talk in private?"

With that Ziva stood up "I'll leave you two alone." She didn't like the way Tony was looking at her. That girl was WAY too young for him! She stood by the stairs so she could watch what was going on.

Back at Tony's desk, Tony had pulled up a chair for the girl. He looked at her once more " I don't mean to sound rude, but you look very familiar but I can't seem to place you. Do you work at a restaurant or did I question you once?"

The girl shook her head "no we never met but I bet I look familiar because, well I just say it and tell you my name." she took a deep breath. "My name is Allison Dinozzo."

Tony looked at her confused "are you one of my cousins I didn't know about?" he was getting nervous because he was attracted to her.

Allison again shook her head "my mother's name is Rita Marini and my father's name is Alexander Dinozzo."

She looked at Tony who looked like he was going to faint.

"So are you telling me that you are my …"

Before he could finish his sentence Gibbs walked in with his coffee and McGee was in tow. "Who's this Dinozzo?"

Ziva had walked over when she saw them get off the elevator.

Tony looked at the three of them and then back at Allison "she's my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sister?" McGee exclaimed "I thought you were an only child."

Tony glared at him "so did I McGee but we see that's not the case" he said as he put his head in his hand.

"Why? What? How is this even possible?"

Allison had gotten nervous with everyone looking at her so she stood up to explain and like the good Italian that she was she talked with her hands.

"Well my mother and our father I guess had an affair 24 years ago. I guess your parents were separated at the time, well anyway they had me and that makes you my brother."

Ziva looked at Tony; he looked awful his whole world had just been turned upside down. She turned to Gibbs "we should have her go down and see Abby so she can do a DNA test to make sure she isn't lying."

"Good idea Ziva, you and McGee take her down."

Tony started to protest "I should go down to..." but Gibbs looked at him and Tony knew Gibbs wanted to say something to him.

Down in her lab Abby was working on one of her machines Martha actually "oh come on Martha I know you can work!" And she hit it "oh Martha I'm sorry I will never abuse you again" and she bent down and started to caress where she hit the machine.

"Abby?" McGee called.

"Hey McGee!" and then she saw Allison.

"Who's gone? Who's this? Gibbs didn't leave again and this is the new girl?" Abby was firing off questions.

"ABBY!" Ziva yelled "no one left and Gibbs is upstairs with Tony. We need you to take a DNA sample and do a test."

Abby gave a sigh of relief "oh sure no problem where is the sample?"

"Here" Ziva said pointing to Allison who was timidly standing behind her.

"Her? Any reason why?" she asked as she was getting what she needed.

"She claims to be Tony's sister we just want to make sure she is telling the truth" Ziva replied. She didn't quite trust Allison yet. She didn't like how she came out of the blue. What did she want Ziva wanted to find out.

"Sister uh, they do look alike. It's kinda eerie!" Abby looked Allison over, Ziva shrugged. She guessed it was better that she was his sister because then he couldn't date her.

"Please open your mouth this doesn't hurt it will just feel a bit weird for a second" Abby took a swab "thanks you can sit there" and she pointed to the stool next to the computer.

Ziva told McGee to wait for the results she was going to go back upstairs.

"How long does this usually take?" Allison asked Abby "not that I am in a rush or anything just out of curiosity!"

"We will have the results in 5-10 minutes" Abby smiled "so how long have you known about Tony?"

Allison thought for a second "just over a year my mother told me about him when my stepfather passed away. I always knew he wasn't my real father but I didn't know about Tony. I guess it was because there was such a huge age difference. My mother thought I should try and find him and get to know him since he is my only sibling. At first I wasn't going to but I may need his help."

Abby's computer beeped "here's the answer McGee" she handed him the results. McGee led Allison back upstairs to see Tony pacing back and forth. Ziva was telling him to "relax everything will be fine even if she is your sister, just calm down!"

Tony saw McGee and Allison "well probie? What does it say?"

Before McGee could tell him the results Allison chimed in this is just like that Hitchcock movie with Kim Novak!"

McGee looked at Allison, then the paper, then Tony, then back to the paper "if that didn't confirm it then this will, she is your sister Tony."

Tony fell into the closest chair and started talking to himself "I have a sister! How can I have a sister! Damn dad cheating on mom." He looked at Allison and asked her "why now? Why come find me now? Why are you here?"

Allison looked at the four of them "I need you to solve a murder!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs looked at her "a murder?"

Allison nodded "yes sir. I work on Norfolk as a secretary."

Ziva stopped her "you military?"

"Oh God no! But my stepfather was and he got me that job before he passed away, sort of like a in between jobs since I had just graduated college. Even though he died they kept me on, except now my friend is leaving so I can't live with her anymore. Last night was my last night."

Gibbs frowned "back to the murder please!"

"Right sorry; well I was working late last Thursday and as I was walking to my car I heard three men arguing. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I did hear one say '_you thought you could get away with it'._" Allison then acted out what happened. "then the guy on the right punched the guy they were yelling at. He fell to the ground and they kept pounding him until he stopped fighting back." Allison stopped she was staring as if she was see it again in her mind.

McGee asked her "and where were you when all this happened?"

And she shook off her trance "I was hiding behind a tree I was too scared to keep going. I did see one of them carry the man and dump his body in the woods."

Ziva asked "why would didn't you run away?"

"Would you run away?" Allison asked.

"No, but I wouldn't hide behind a tree though."

"Well that is where you and I differ I guess it was like I was frozen to where I was I couldn't move."

"Why are you just coming in today? It happened four days ago." Gibbs was annoyed.

Allison began to stutter "I'm sorry agent Gibbs I was to frighten, I keep having nightmares I can see it even when I am awake. I didn't even go to work on Friday. I couldn't believe what I saw; it felt like it should have been out of a movie. I just wanted to forget it. But a friend reminded me that Tony worked for NCIS and I should contact him."

"Can you show us where it happened?" Gibbs inquired.

Allison nodded.

"Alright suit up!" Gibbs said and they walked to the elevator.

Allison waited for tony "look I'm sorry for just showing up like this. It took a lot for me to get here. My mother told me about you a year ago and suggested that I meet you, but I thought about how I would feel if a stranger came up to me and said they were my brother or sister, but I really needed your help."

"I get it and its alright." Tony said "now we better get going before…"

Gibbs shouted from the elevator "TONY ALLISON LETS GO!!"

"That!" and they scooted into the elevator and Ziva and McGee couldn't help but giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva had called shot gun and being the smallest Allison was stuck with the middle seat. She didn't mean to say she hated that seat it just came out "oh no not the middle hump seat it really upsets my stomach."

"is there a problem?" Gibbs Growled.

Allison froze "no sir just getting in the car like you asked."

Tony and McGee laughed "she's sounding more like your sister every minute Tony!"

When they got Norfolk Allison directed them where it happened. "i was parked in lot 17 and I wasn't at my car yet…"

"What lot Allison!" Gibbs shouted.

"Uh um lots 16 keep going straight." She was getting nervous again she hated that feeling.

They made it to the lot and Allison pointed "it happened by that tree the one across from the dumpster."

"Was that white van there on Thursday?" Ziva asked.

"Ya it never moves and it is the reason I couldn't see the third guy."

Ziva stared "so you saw the suspects?"

"Just the back of their heads. I wouldn't even recognize then if I saw them."

"Hmph" Ziva snorted.

Tony retorted "lighten up Ziva it isn't a big deal if she saw them or not. It was dark, its not her fault that she didn't see their faces."

"Sorry really, its just that…"

"It's just Ziva?" Gibbs didn't even look at her when he asked the question.

"Nothing Gibbs."

"Good now let's go!" and the piled out of the car.

Allison had to squat down for a minute her head was spinning and her stomach was doing flops. Oh how she hated the middle seat.

Tony walked over to her "hey kid you ok? The middle seat does the same thing to me I feel like I am on a boat no it's even worse since I have been on a ship and I didn't get as sick as I do when I sit in that seat."

Allison could tell that he was trying to be nice to her which made her happy "yah I'm fine." And she began to stand up and tony grabbed her arm and helped her.

"I want to tell you Gibbs means well and he is yelling at you because he likes you you already have him liking you and you only just met and hour ago. If he slaps your head that means he really likes you. Just answer his questions and you will be alright." And he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks I just keep telling myself that I can do this. If he smacks my head he likes me?" Allison smiled.

McGee was already taking pictures of the surrounding area and Ziva was checking the van for prints "luckily we didn't have any rain, there are so many prints on this van how are we going to know who is the guy we are looking for?"

Gibbs turned to Allison "so walk us through."

Allison looked around "well I was standing behind that tree over there" she pointed to the trees to the left. "And I could see two guys one standing here" she positioned herself "and the other was standing here." She motioned to Tony to stand there. "The guy here was doing all the talking. " she thought for a minute, "Ziva, may I call you that? Anyway try taking prints there" she pointed to the back door of the van.

"The second guy leaned on the van like this" and she showed them without touching the van itself.

"After about 5 minutes of yelling the first one jumped him and knocked him to the ground. He hit his head but they kept pounding him. I could see him struggling under the van finally he stopped struggling. They picked him up and carried him in the directions of the woods."

"Well let's go then!" and Gibbs began walking to the woods when he stopped "McGee take a picture."

"Of what boss?" McGee was looking around.

"This section of grass there's blood on it."

_please review if you like if i don't get any reviews then i won't update it. please and thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took so long to update this. Been really busy ___

The team walked about 200 yards. They were checking behind, over, under anything and everything. Allison stayed close to Tony, she felt comfortable around him.

She turned to her left and under a pile of leaves she saw the top of a hand "Oh MY GOD!" she yelled. And she turned and ran, she knew what they were looking for but she still wasn't ready for it. Tony walked to where she was "I think we found our missing sailor boss."

Ducky and Palmer arrived and began to take samples. "By the look of it Jethro this young man died 4 days ago" said Ducky.

"We know Duck he died in a fight Thursday night, we have a witness. Can you tell the actual cause of death?"

"I would say the major wounds to his throat and abdomen but I won't know for sure until I get him to autopsy." He and palmer put the man on the stretcher; it was then that they noticed Allison you came out from behind Tony.

"Why hello my dear I don't think we've met. I'm Dr. Mallard and this is my assistant Jimmy Palmer."

Allison smiled and her face lit up "hi Dr. Mallard, Mr. Palmer, I'm Allison, I'm…" she didn't know how to describe herself, that's when Tony jumped in "she's the witness and she is also my sister."

Ducky cocked his head "sister?"

"Yah it was a surprise to me too, but she's my sister." Tony shrugged he still wasn't quite over the fact that he was attracted to her earlier.

"Well then my dear it is a pleasure meeting you, and please call me Ducky." Smiled ducky

"Alright Ducky" she giggled "it was nice meeting you too, and you to jimmy" she flashed him a coy smile which Tony noticed.

Ducky pulled jimmy back from staring at Allison "ready Mr. Palmer we need to get our new friend to autopsy." And they were off.

Gibbs turned to the four of them "we need to find out who he is and talk to his CO. we don't need Allison anymore so she can leave," Tony interrupted him "um boss she came with us. "

Gibbs sighed "I know that Dinozzo! Do we even have an ID on him?" Tony shook his head "no boss."

"Then how can we talk to his CO if we don't know who he is?" Tony knew the whole he had dug himself but there was no way out "We can't."

"Right! No get in the car." And when Tony walked by Gibbs gave him a slap.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they got back to the squad room Gibbs thanked Allison for her help and that they would tell her if she was to be needed.

"Thanks can I use a phone to call a cab I need to get to my hotel before 8pm and it is now 7:30." Ziva turned her phone around, but Tony hung it up "cab? Hotel? I thought you said you had a car."

"It was my old roommates, she got transferred to TX, she left this morning, and all my stuff is in storage, except my suitcase which is at the hotel" Allison explained.

"What about your mother why can't you stay with her?" Tony inquired.

"Well after my step-dad died she moved back to New England. So I moved in with Cheryl but like I said she already got rid of her apartment. Now excuse me I need to call a cab" and she gentle pushed him out of the way."

She began to dial and yet again he hung up the phone "you don't need a cab, I'll drive you to the hotel and there you will get your bag and come back to my apartment you'll stay with me."

"Tony I couldn't do that" Allison protested.

"Do you have another place lined up to live in the next two days?"

"Not the next two days. I was planning on moving in with my friends Michelle and Nick. Their old roommate Michael is deploying for a year to Iraq in two or three weeks."

"Alli you can't spend three weeks in a hotel that will cost to much money, that you don't need to spend. No you're staying with me. Don't worry I have a spare bedroom so you don't need to be on the couch."

"Tony…" Allison pleaded.

"I'm not changing my mind, what are older brothers for?" he grinned.

That made Allison smile "thanks Tony."

"Boss taking Alli home do you want me to come back?"

"No Dinozzo you go" and they went to the elevator. Gibbs phone rang, "Gibbs. Be right down Abby."


End file.
